endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IronHamster/M32A2/A Predator
Brief Description: The M32A2/A Predator is the evolution of the M2/3 Bradley Fighting Vehicles. The Predator, just like the Guardian are products to the FCS GCV program and as such have been heavily integrated with the lastest battlefield technology. The Predator is essentially the Guardians heavier and tougher big brother. Classification: Armored Fighting Vehicle Protection: The Predator has been designed to stand up to the most advanced AFV platform rounds currently in use, it's armor its in fact strong enough to defeat tandem shaped charges (with the help of NERA of course). The trade off here is weight, the Predator weighs almost 35 tons, (which is still considerable light compared to the original GCV program which was predicted to weigh in at 60 tons) and paired with it's lethal array of weapons it's a monster of a AFV. It uses perforated spaced laminant Nanomechanically structured Aluminum/Titanium Steel alloy with Tungsten Carbide and ballistic Nylon reinforcements. It's spaced armor areas are supplemented with lightweight Non-Explosive Reactive Armor which is highly efficient at deforming HEAT shaped charges (albeit useless againts KE penetrators) and possess a multihit capability, the Reactive Armor is reinforced with Silicon Nirtride ceramic discs. In addition the Predator uses modular Nanomechanically structured composite/ceramic armor inserts which consist of Zirconia toughened steel encased pulverized Silicon/Boron Carbide, Titanium Diboride and Aluminum Oxide elements arranged in a hexagonal matrix. Titanium alloy reinforced Polyethylene armor inserts, KE dispersive Polystyrene foam, Boron Nano-fibers, Beryllium-Copper-Nickel alloy and Coryndon crystal ceramic composite and various other Nano-metal matrix/crystal composites. Protective track skirts and a V-shaped chassis are also present. Countermeasures: The Predator is equipped with a wide array of soft/hard kill countermeasures such as the AN/VLQ-12 MCD, Electro-Optical Countermeasure suites with Radar/Infrared jammers, the Iron Sentinel ADS, four six barreled SPEKTRE smoke grenade launchers that may also fire flares or chaff and either SLAT or Electric Reactive armor. Heat absorbing filter systems help cut down on Infrared signature. In addition its frontal turrent and hull are fiercely angeled for even more protection. Armament: The Predator comes with a frighting array of weapons, making it highly verstile. A 35mm M342A2/E dual feed electronic acceleration Autocannon is mounted standard on all predators. It may switch between High Explosive Dual Purpose Anti-Tank Rounds and Armor Piecing Fin Stablized Discarding Sabot Rounds. Next is what makes the Predator live up to its name. The Steel Fang ATGM system its a duo of missile launch system mounted on either side of the turret - each one can carry three 150mm JSM-225 Reaper missiles. The Reaper uses a Tandem Charge High Explosive Dual Purpose Anti-Tank warhead. Which has been able to penetrate the frontal armor of an old M1A1HA Abrams MBT. These missile may also lock on low-flying air targets, and are also capable of rapid fire via its unique simultaneous multiple lock targeting systems. Mounted next the the main 35mm cannon is a coaxial 14.5mm heavy machinegun firing Saboted Light Armor Penetrator rounds. The M151/B Protector II .50 cal RWS is also present. Category:Blog posts